A Second Try
by kandykid
Summary: [Sesshoumaru x Kagome] After the death of his half-brother in the fight to beat Naraku, Sesshoumaru houses Inuyasha's mate Kagome. This is only because of tradition but will come of it between he and the miko?
1. Default Chapter

A Second Try  
  
Chapter One: The Dream  
  
"Throw your dreams into space like a kite, and you do not know what it will bring back, a new life, a new friend, a new love, a new country." -Anais Nin  
  
::  
  
It was almost time. The group of six waited two years in shard hunts, injuries, and for some consent heartache. But it was all over, by tommorrow they would probably be fighting for their lives. The young girl with the glittering raven hair looked to each of her companions, an odd bunch, yes. But they joined for one thing and that was to kill Naraku. The one person, or should I say demon, that caused everyone lost love ones. Brown eyes just peered to the fire dancing infront of her as she prayed to whatever god that all her friends would be okay and they could defeat Naraku for good. A figure with a red cloak stirred from his sleep hearing some sudden movements as his hands brushed away any sleep that was left. His little white dog ears twitching here and there as he watched the girl named, Kagome contemplate about tommorrow.   
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
"I'm okay, Inuyasha. I can't go to sleep."  
  
"I've been. . .thinking about tommorrow. We are so close but Naraku powers just like ours."  
  
"Will beat that bastard. Then, we can be together with no worries."  
  
A small smile graced her features as she inched closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder. After the battle between Kagome and Kikyou, in all honesty, Kikyou won hands down. Inuyasha felt a little weird though, Kagome and him were mates, it was like he was still betraying her. He could never let go the priestess who first saw him as hanyou and loved him for it. They two formed some love almost friendship because they were both outcasts but they was taken away by Naraku and then she returned to only hate. Sadly, Inuyasha pondered more, he stilled loved the miko even after Naraku killed her again.   
  
Kagome still hadn't fallen asleep and took a quick peek at her mate but he seemed so distracted. His amber eyes just gazed at the fire as his mind wandered through the fight? No. Them being together? No, he said he loved her and Inuyasha always kept his word though it might be hard sometimes. The reincarnation finally had it, it was because of her, Kikyou. He was thinking about her again. A hand caressed his face as he popped out of his little mental battle quite startled.  
  
"You were thinking about her again?" Kagome said softly and sadly.  
  
"No. . .yes. But it isn't like that. I love you."  
  
"But you love her too, even if she died."  
  
He couldn't reply. Even after the months and months of her death that he mourned he thought it was over. That finally fate let him pick because only one was left. Kagome and Inuyasha. One day while Miroku, Sango, and some convincing (mostly beating up on poor Shippou) on Shippou to leave to get some stuff from the village, Inuyasha admitted his feelings for Kagome. It was hard and he cursed and got sat a couple of times. The look on the young miko's face was priceless as her eyes brimmed with tears and he wasn't sure if she felt the same way but she flung into his arms and said it back. So he should be happy? He known all along that he loved her too but was he still mourning for the other lost? Snapping out of his stupor, he wrapped an arm around his mate.   
  
"Go to sleep."  
  
Quite sad, by no response, she knew she would be second best. But what could she do. She loved him and now that Kikyou was dead, he and her are together. Shouldn't she be happy? But. . .everytime she looked at him was it because he loved her? Or because she had a strong resemblance to Kikyou? No, he said she was Kagome and Kikyou was Kikyou. That the two had a very different personality. When they mated, his look to her was not of Kikyou but love for her. He marked her too and between gasps and whispers said that he was hers and she was his. A hands brushed against the mark on the top left corner above her breast. Then, why did she feel like second-best? A small audible sigh escaped her lips as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.  
  
DREAM  
  
Blood, bodies. That was all that was could be seen for miles. Her second family was all fighting even the little kitsune. The fox fire didn't do much but helped kill the poisonus bugs. The lecherous monk couldn't use his curse because of the bugs and so batted away the approaching youkais with his staff. They were hundreds and in the background, Inuyasha was yelling, `Cutting Wind.`All of her friends were tired, battered and bruised. Kiara helped Miroku and Sango on their feet with a nudge as Shippou's tricks weren't working now. But it was of no avail they youkai kept coming and a horrible, Kukukus was heard as a hanyou wearing a baboon costume floated in midair, a sick smile on his face.   
  
It was useless. Kagome notched her purifying arrows and aimed at half the shards, the baboon wearing moron held. Letting go, he dodged and a sick Kukuku was heard again.  
  
"Stupid imitation Kikyou. I wouldn't do that."  
  
He said it like he was lecturing a two year old only he didn't raise and finger and sway it back and forth. The reincarnate almost cringed as being referred to as an `imitation.` She bit her lip as she notched another arrow but the sick hayou was ready as he sped towards Kagome about to strike and. . .it was stopped. Infront of her stood a tall man, no youkai with long flowing white hair. Inuyasha? No, she heard him cry her name but he couldn't get here this fast even with his demon abilities and he never was this tall. Sess-Sesshoumaru?  
  
But. . .Naraku wasn't going for her. No, he tore through Inuyasha without him even realizing it as he gasped taking as much air as he could and fell like sick thud to the ground. Another sick laugh came from Naraku as Kagome ran to her love, her mate.   
  
END  
  
She sat up abuptly as everyone stared at her. It was late morning, almost the afternoon. Everyone thought, Inuyasha would make her wake up and some some words, like wench, bitch. No, he said let her sleep. Sweat dripping down her face as he looked to each of her companions, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, they were all okay. Inuyasha? Where was he?   
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! Where is he?"  
  
Kagome almost screamed at the rest as she frantically looked around the clearing for him. Jumping from out some bushes came the dog-demon looking to Kagome with concern and a look like what-the-hell-is-going-on? Seeing him, she let go on the air, she didn't know she held. They were all alright, no fight nothing. "What happen?" Sango asked worried as the monk nodded and Shippou flung himself into her arms. "It was the fight with Naraku. We, we were losing and everyone was tired. . .and-and." Then, Kagome broke down crying.  
  
::  
  
[Disclaimer: Isn't mine. But if I had my way, Sess and Kagome would be together. And Inuyasha can find whoever he wants. ]  
  
Author's Notes: Reviews would be great and criticism would be too. I know this was short and this was just a brief sample of what I hope to accomplish. I am still thinking of the rest. But ideas from you reviewers would be grreeat because in all honesty I just wrote the chapter without any insight to the next chapter(s). Hmph. I'm sorry. So please help with ideas would be appreciated. Also sorry for bad grammer, punctuation, and spelling. Please no flames and I am still pondering continuing, feedback is good! 


	2. The Heartache, Loss, and Beginning

**Chapter Two : The Loss, Heartache, and Beginning**

"What we have done for ourselves alone dies with us; what we 

have done for others and the world remains and is immortal." 

- Albert Pike 

* 

FLASHBACK 

_"Father," said a teenage type Sesshoumaru, he looked much like he did now only a couple inches shorter compared to his enormously large father. The demon laid on the ground looking up to his son. The great inuyoukai knew his time here had ended._

__

_"Sesshoumaru, my time is ended. Promise me you will take care of your brother." Sesshoumaru seemed quite puzzled his father had been through worse with bigger demons maybe even stronger. What was he babbling about? But the little lord just nodded as the confusion was never really shown on his face. No, he had already learned to be detached from past events. . .from his mother killing herself, to his father's new bed buddy, and now his tainted half-brother. His last words was not for him but for the disgrace he put on his family as his father died right there. A jealous nerve just sprouted there but it was never shown because he would fulfill his father's request. _

__

END 

Drip. Drip. A small rainstorm had started as Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru, opened his gold eyes from his meditation. Jaken was scurrying around trying to catch Rin so that they could go inside. The flowers around the garden tilted to catch the rain they so dearly needed as the taiyoukai sat there. The clouds turned a soft gray as it threatened for more rain to fall on the Western Lands. Peace, he was at peace in his own home. Though bickering was heard in the background from the toad servant and the little orphan human, he took care of. 

"Here Jaken, Rin picked pretty flowers for you and Sesshoumaru-sama." 

"Sesshoumaru-sama wouldn't want flowers, he is a demon. Not a pathetic human like you." 

The little girl pushed the flowers in the ugly toad's hand as she scampered off seeing that her father figure has awoken from his state. More flowers crushed in her chubby little hand as she skipped along that raven hair getting a bit matted from the rain that started to release more and more. The demon sat on the rock as he felt the joyous little girl cling to his pristine white kimono. 

"Sesshoumara-sama, Rin picked these for you!" Her arm extending to give him some flowers but mostly weeds. 

"Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru, he is meditating." Squawked Jaken as he scurried right behind Rin. 

"Jaken" started the Lord, "Take Rin inside." An icy glare was given afterwards just incase the toad had anything more to say. A nod was given and some choice curses from the toad before walking off inside the mansion. Rin followed behind never questioning his authority though she looked back a couple of times. 

Sesshoumaru looked elegant even soaked with rain, his white mane giving off a luminious quality as the white kimono started to press on his toned body. A stange flashback came to him while meditating. Wasn't meditating suppose to clear the mind? But strangely, this was the only thing that popped in and out his mind. The thought was interrupted as a cheetah youkai walked to the demon lord and give a curt bow in respect. 

"I brought you news. Yes, your half-brother and companions are heading in Naraku's direction." 

"And Naraku?" 

"He is waiting for them." 

A nod for dismissal was given as he got up from his rock and went inside to change into a similar white kimono and put his armor on. Yes, his hunch was right the twit half-breed was following Naraku's trap and as the scene with his father kept playing over and over in head, he pondered if he was going because of the request. No, it was for revenge on Naraku for even thinking of touching what was his. Before heading off, he grabbed his swords and headed off to the North to face Naraku though the request from his father still rang in his head. 

* 

Kagome looked up to the darken clouds as she sighed and followed the others as she tagged along behind. The dream never going away even with the reassurance of her friends. Yes, it was a dream but when she first had it only a part of the dream showed. Then, as time progressed she saw more and more and now it finally showed the end. It wasn't what she wanted, it wasn't even a dream more of a nightmare. Brown eyes just looked to the hanyou infront as she pictured Naraku just slicing through him like he was just a dummy meant to be toyed with. A shiver went up and down her spine as the little kitsune gave another comforting hug to his surrogate mother feeling the nervousness. 

Everyone was a bit nervous though it never played on their faces but Sango couldn't help but wonder if Kagome's prediction was true, yes she was a miko and a strong one at that. Was that a premonition? 

"Houshi-san, do you think Kagome-san is right? She is a miko and the dream could of been a warning from her unawoken powers?" 

"Sango, don't worry. Kagome was nervous we all are." The monk moved a bit closer until he wrapped an arm around the nervous exterminator. Though the hand went a little below the waist. . . 

Bang. The lecher now had a red handprint on the side of his cheek as a very pissed Sango caught up to where her best friend was. The weird part was Kagome didn't even notice a new presence by her as her eyes were on Inuyasha and it seemed she was just making sure he was there. Shippou could also see a difference as he kept shaking her arm but nothing could rouse the miko from her thoughts or lack of thoughts. All was forgotten as the hanyou infront stopped as they reached a field, the rain already starting to pour down like mother earth too knew it was time and almost was crying knowing the battle's outcome. Hundreds upon hundreds of youkai appeared and infront the ring leader, Naraku's `child`, Kagura. 

"Where is Naraku? Coward bastard." 

"He will come in time." 

With that and being Inuyasha a thumb pushed at the opening of the shield and he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. With one swing, he yelled `Kaze no Kizu` as some hundred demons were destroyed, Sango already had her boomerang set as Miroku was about to take off his rosary and the bee youkai appeared. The gang fought long and hard everyone putting themselves into the battle the fox child, Kirara now a full cat-demon helped along side the tajiya and monk's side. Kagome took out her bow but froze when she saw everyone and how they were. It was exactly like the dream, everyone was in the exact place except where was Naraku? Sienna eyes gazed around but the baboon costume was nowhere to be seen. It was futile to fight because every hundred of so demons they killed twice as many came in there place. The miko bit down her lip pondering if she should tell someone or just notch an arrow it was happening to fast everyone was getting tired except Inuyasha but his exhaustion was a bit more evident. The demon bragade didn't let up as Inuyasha now went after Kagura. What was happening? The battle became a bit blurrier as the black sky seemed to be all jumbled the figures getting hazy. What. . .? In a tree, a hanyou chuckled already completing his masterful plan his lips finishing off the last of his spell. Only time would tell until the defeat of the five and then he will possess the rest of the shikon shards. 

Kagome's eyes opened a smidge as a headache assaulted her head and automatically a hand came up to rub her temples. What was going on? This wasn't part of her dream. Slowly the girl got to her feet as her vision cleared and saw the rest of her 'family' still fighting more exhausted than the last time. How long had she been out? Taking hold of the bow, she notched an arrow to Kagura but her hand didn't seem to be working with her body. What was going on? It aimed at Inuyasha as she tried to do anything, she was struggling with herself and then she heard it. . .a sick kukuku a trademark of that wicked baboon wearing freak. 

"Ah imitation Kikyou, what is wrong?" He seemed near, she could almost feel the heat on her neck but as she turned nothing was there. She froze, what did he say. . .imitation? This was real right but this was said in the dream, no but these events didn't happen. 

"A dream huh? I'm almost flattered that you dream of me miko," another sick laugh was heard as he continued, "now you will do my bidding, let go of the arrow." With that said the bow was brought back and arrow released right in the direction of Inuyasha. Kagome tried to scream him a warning anything but she lost her voice either it was fear or Naraku but anyway a sick gasp was heard as it hit his side. "And you will keep doing it till he is dead." Involuntarily her body kept repeating the task as tears flooded down her cheeks mingling with the raindrops, Inuyasha already turned shocked to see it his Kagome. But he valiantly swung the fang to stop the arrows as her companions looked on in pure horror. "I will take these." As she felt a clawed hand grasp for the jewel shards around her neck. 

"This is better than the Kikyou and Inuyasha betrayal. Don't you think?" As Naraku finally made his presence known to all in his baboon suit as he levitated above the battlefield. Then in almost a flash, she felt a clawed hand grip the bow and throw it to the side and infront of her stood Sesshoumaru in all his glory. She was quite taken back as he stood there the raindrops just making him more majestic as a slight wind blew his silver hair. 

"Well isn't this a surprise." Naraku just looked to the Lord of the Western Lands and seemed like he knew of presence since before this battle. "Well your too late." A charging Naraku seemed to be heading straight towards Sesshomaru, was he crazy? But Kagome knew what was going to happen. . ." Go to Inuyasha." Inuyasha saw Naraku headed towards his mate as he tried to catch her but the pain to his side and the exhaustion took a big toll on him. . .but it was said to late as claws ripped from his stomach to his neck and then a sick thud was heard and echoed. Inuyasha didn't see or hear the evil hanyou because of his scarring from Kagome as the young girl ran to his side. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha." His mate shook him as his liquid golden eyes rolled to the back of his head and the blood seeped on the front of her school uniform. The dream was true, he was dead. Sesshomaru was already fighting the demons trying to get to Naraku as Miroku, Shippou, and Sango were fighting the demons and trying to hurry to Kagome's side. Kagome laid the corpse on the ground as the rain mingled with the blood as she hurried to get her bow. The hanyou already formed the Tama together as he laughed and looked to them all like insects. 

"Even if you come, you'll be too late Lord Sesshoumaru." He spat out as he looked to the beauty of the jewel. Kagome already had a arrow notched as Sesshoumaru unsheathed Toukijin, the fight between Naraku and Sesshoumaru was not faced her way as she prayed to everyone for this to hit. Naraku had the upperhand dodging Dokkasou, Toukijin's attack as he seemed to push Sesshoumaru away from the battle below. Closing her eyes as she gritted her teeth and let go the arrow as everything to her seemed to fall quiet and the only thin was heard was the shattering of the jewel once more. 

* 

The body was buried a day afterwards of the hanyou, her mate, her lover. Mother earth of course cried too as rain seeped onto the upturned leaves of the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha was laid to rest below the tree in his forest as everyone wept and the surprising part was Sesshoumaru stood around to watch the burial of his half-brother. Everyone returned to Kaede's hut as the old miko passed out something warm since most were covered in soaked clothing. Kagome held on to the Tetsusaiga as she refused food and just looked to the fire dazing out. Not even Shippou could make her laugh or talk maybe he could catch her attention but she give a small smile then in an instant it would disappear. Sesshoumaru didn't sit down or was anywhere close to the group just watched them eat. Though he finally broke the silence between everyone. 

"You will leave with me today." Everyone turned there head to the taiyoukai and looked in complete bewilderment even Kagome. 

"Who?" Asked Kagome as she finally spoke, it was a miracle. 

"You." With that he turned to walk out knowing full well she would follow and so she did. 

"What are you talking about? I can't go." She pondered trying the well again but the last time it made her stuck here in the Warring Age. But atleast she had Inuyasha, so much for that. 

"You will go. Don't test my patience wench." 

"No." 

Sesshoumaru had Kagome pinned to a tree by her neck in a blink of an eye. "It is a tradition." 

"A tradition to steal your brother's mate?" 

"No." He responded quickly and added, "You will go with me tommorrow out of a inuyoukai's tradition to take care of a family's mate till she finds another one or I will make you go." Though he sounded not to please but his indifferent mask never posed a single emotion through that dispute. 

"Try." As Sesshoumaru tighten the hold on her neck as then let it go. That was all that needed to be said. 

* 

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel my in your arms?_

__

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

__

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)_

__

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

__

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured light_

_It ends here tonight_

__

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

__

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me Calling me as you fade to black_

__

__* 

[Disclaimer: Nope, not mine. I'm just using them.] 

Author's Note: Sorry if it was slow and pretty uneventful since I really didn't like this chapter now that Inu is dead. But the show must go on. Grammar, spelling, some unclarity? Sorry about that. Feedback and help is really appreciated. Sorry if I butchered some of the Japanese. So review if you can. I don't own the song, My Last Breath by Evanescence. I am also really sorry that Kagome seems so weak and I really hated to portray her like that. But being controlled by Naraku, her lover being killed, and being taken away by her brother is a little too much in a period of days. 


	3. Them Stubborn Humans

Chapter Three: Them Stubborn Humans  
  
"You can never plan the future by the past."   
-Edmund Burke   
  
*  
  
Confusion. It it was mass hysteria in his mind as the dragon-type youkai they were on traveled to the Western Lands. Damn tradition, he would have to take care of his idiot's half-brother's mate till she finds someone else. Humans live relatively short lives but he would have to keep her till then? The Lord of the Western Lands pondered waiting till her mourning was over and then dropping her off at the nearest village. He could hear the human sniffling in the back, why would she cry for his brother? Such weak humans. His father didn't cry for his mother's death, to think about he jumped in bed with the servant. A small, audible growl escaped and he didn't notice it could be heard until he miko behind him stopped sniffling. Kami, wouldn't she stop with the mourning it is over, he is dead.   
  
"Stop it human or I will make your already short life, shorter." The girl behind him went form weeping to mad in a matter of seconds. "Then kill me. I'm surprised you haven't, Sesshoumaru-sama" spatting the last part with such malice. The girl could sprout his anger in a second not a good thing but interesting as he didn't turn to her. "I would advise you to work on your manners, wench or do all humans act like this?" A unladylike snort was heard as Kagome retorted, "And I guess all inuyoukai have sticks up their ass." Before the bickering could continue however the arrived infront of the huge castle, a gasp was heard as she had to crane back to see the whole thing. Sesshoumaru gracely jumped off the two headed demon the large doors already opening. Kagome still stunned by the massive castle didn't see the Demon Lord leave and had to scurry to catch up with him. "You could of told me that you left." As they passed by rows of servants bowing and very curious at the new arrival. He didn't answer though as he summoned a servant and gave the instructions of clothes, food, and a place to sleep.   
  
She was fed-up with his stupid cocky attitude as she walked infront of him, glaring. "I may be human but I am sick of stupid fucking shnanagins. Plus, if I have to stay here with YOU then call me by my name not wench, bitch, miko. My name is Kagome, Ka-go-me." A fine arched brow lifted as he heard her ranting about respect. It was interesting but it was highly disrepectedful infront of his servants. So, he stepped closer as she stepped back until she hit a wall. "I advise you to think before you speak or did you get that from that stupid hanyou. Be grateful for that nitch with tradition or you would be dead." That was all that had to said before he left acting as if nothing happened.   
  
With all this commotion going on, Sesshoumaru went to his one place of solace which was the garden. The fight with Naraku till the wench coming here played through his mind as a headache started to begin. Clawed fingers touched his temples as he massaged them thinking on how he could get rid of that miko but the silence was broken when the toad servant, Jaken rushed in. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshou-" he was cut short as the demon grabbed the ugly toad by his throat. The toad gasping for air as the taiyoukai glared at him already having a stressful as is. "But. . ." was all the toad demon could say before he was thrown across the garden. the toad rushed back in a minute as the Lord still thought of what to do, "Sesshoumaru-sama this lowly servant would like to tell you, your brother's wench is in the castle." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes wondering where he gets this advisors, he would rather be alone. "I know." The toad couldn't understand, "But Lord Sesshoumaru that is the half-bred's mate." Ephasizing on the last phrase, the youkai lord having a sudden calm come over him that sent chills through his retainer's spine. "Do you question me?" The toad gulped as he shook his head about to mutter an apology but was cut off by Sesshoumaru, "Leave." So the toad ran off as Sesshoumaru went to his rock and sat down, meditating so maybe this all would be cleared or understandable.   
  
*   
  
How did she end here? It was suppose to be a fairytale ending right? She finally got the one person or hanyou that stole her heart and the other person [if you could call her that] that intervened was died. Then why was she here in Inuyasha's brother castle, in a room about to stay until she got over Inuyasha? This sure wasn't a happy-ending and she had no choice either, she could of fought it but the victor was obvious. The miko laid back on the futon looking up , closing her eyes trying to decipher everything. How could this happen? How could she finally get the one she wants and then bam it is all over. Kagome could feel tears about to resurface but pushed them back. Inuyasha's death was in vain because the Shikon No Tama was still out there and Naraku was still alive.  
  
As the sun said its last goodbye for the day, the beams of light washed over the room with its minimal decor. Only the bed maybe a picture of a demon or dog demon was pictured here and there and the door. It wasn't very homely but it would have to make do. The woman-child couldn't help as a tear streaked down her face, it was gone. Everything was gone and now she couldn't even be with Shippou or find out if Miroku and Sango end up together. Her fingers clenched together to make a fist as she bit her lip and decided to be strong. Tommorrow, she will compromise with the youkai to search for shards again and to see her friends again. With that promise, a calm settled over and she fell into a peaceful slumber.   
  
DREAM  
  
She was up against the tree, him drawing closer and closer as she could not push back anymore. If she ran, it would only excite the youkai more. It scared her in a way but in deep, deep inside her it excited her too. Kagome grew to have a very little, tiny crush on Lord Sesshoumaru as she stalked closer. He had a beauty that made some girls jealous and that maybe a turnoff along with his attitude but seeing him in different lighting and sometimes how he just stood in the moonlight, it made your breath catch in your throat. Now, she was being pushed against the tree by the person she had a wee crush on. So she said a few words and he got a bit upset but why did he have to take it to heart as he kept coming towards her with a glint in his eyes? As he stepped closer, he was inches from her face but he didn't say anything just pressed his nose in the nap of her neck. Confusion was written all over her face as her heart beat faster and all she could do was wonder what made this happen. Then, he looked into her eyes and before anything could be said, her lips pressed on his. Did she fall in love with this stuckup demon without realizing this? But she didn't enjoy the kiss as she wished because all she could feel was guilt for betraying Inuyasha so the miko pushed him off. Cinnamon colored eyes turned glassy as she remembered how HE kissed her, how HE said he loved her, and now she was throwing this all away for his brother. The only thing that she could describe herself was being a slut. Sesshoumaru was different then what she thought and showed his emotion and appreciated wiht little hints. To tell you the truth she was falling for him but she shouldn't or couldn't.  
  
END  
  
Kagome felt a tug on her arm as she awoke from her sleep wondering what was disturbing her. Cracking an eye open and rubbing the sleep from her eye, she had to blink twice to believe there was a little girl about seven or eight tugging on her yukata. What was she doing here? A little girl in Sesshoumaru's castle?   
  
"Hi!" Was the little's girl reply when she saw the young lady wake up. The girl seemed so chipper about something and didn't seem remotely afraid to be here. Kagome was amazed and found her voice to talk back, "Hi, what is your name?" The little girl had black hair that was tied to the side in a ponytail and she had a beautiful kimono on that was a dark blue with goldfish on the sides. Was she one of the servant's children? "Rin!" She chirped and continued happily, "Rin stays with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken but Sesshoumaru-sama didn't tell Rin about bringing an okaa-san." Okaa-san? What was going on. "Rin thinks you are very pretty and that Sesshoumaru-sama picked a good mate." Mate? Before Kagome could speak in came the Lord of the Western Lands and the little girl on the bed, got off and hugged the demon's leg which was really all she could reach. The miko's mouth dropped to see a sight like this, what was the world coming too? Sesshoumaru the cold-hearted assassin now taking care of a little human girl and not saying something mean to the little girl who clung to his leg.   
  
"Close your mouth, it is rude." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome blinked coming out of her stupor and shut her mouth a blush tinting her cheeks as she said a sorry. "Rin, go to the garden with Jaken." The little girl gave a wave before running off to find that ugly toad. Kagome gulped not liking that they were alone and the dream came back full force. No, she would never find this arrogant ass likable or lovable. Atleast Inuyasha showed some emotion, who could love someone who never showed any affection or was cold-hearted? But she had to retract that with the little episode that just happened. But the only thing that really stood out through that whole dream was his eyes and the emotion it showed. The lust, confusion, and almost love that radiated off of him. Then again, that was a dream.   
  
The silence was long and seemed awkward till the girl from the future spoke up remembering the compromise she had to make with Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru, I need a favor. I need you to help me with collecting the shards again." The demon just looked to her and arched a brow, she was asking for a favor? "Why should I?" Why did he have to be stubborn. . ."because Naraku will be after the jewel again and we need to find it before he does." He turned about to leave as he replied, "That is not of my concern, wench." Why did he have to be such as ass, "But when he is done with me, he will come after you or Rin." The youkai stopped as cringed though it couldn't be seen, she found his weakpoint if you call it that. Rin, when had she become such a burden. "When he comes I will kill him" was his cool reply as he reached the door and Kagome had to think of something fast, "If you help me, I will give you Tetsusaiga and help you wield it." What was she doing? Was the Shikon No Tama worth this much? Yes, Naraku would be almost impossible to beat with the whole Tama and he was hard to beat before. She need his help because she could beat some youkai, she wasn't a fool to think she could beat them all on her own, The demon turned and nodded, "For my help I will get the Tetsusaiga." Kagome added, "And I will get to see Shippou, Miroku, and Sango." The demon lord growled as his youkai speed brought him infront of her in a blink of an eye, "Don't test me bitch." His hand around her throat getting tighter as he started to cut off her air supply.   
  
With a gasp, she closed her eyes and then opened them. The fear that fist caught her disappeared as she stared back at the arrogant youkai. "If you kill me, Rin will be pretty upset." Sesshoumaru growled and pressed a clawed finger to her throat as blood seeped from it then let her go. The girl didn't touch her cut as she crossed her arms infront of her chest, "So do we have a deal?" The youkai gracefully walked to the door and before leaving turned back, "We start the journey the next new moon." Then, he disappeared.   
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples as he felt that he had the worst possible thing happen to him. He was stuck with a stubborn human that commanded respect and bad mouthed him whenever she could. She didn't show any respect towards him and for a second didn't fear him. He had to think about all this because if he didn't take his anger out on something, it would be someone's downfall. So he headed to the dojo for a little training and to let a bit of anger out. He should kill her but that stupid tradition. But no one knew but Rin, Jaken, and the servants and wouldn't tell anyone or care if the human died. But Rin would be upset. Damn.  
  
He already was at the dojo fluidly swinging his sword, Toukijin, the situation at hand torturing him. His mind screamed to kill the miko and just tell Rin that she wanted to go to a village. But something told him to let her stay and he found her antics amusing and so he practiced his sword thinking about the girl.  
  
*  
  
[Disclaimer: I am sick of it. Read the First Chapter. ]  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, another chapter. Go me. Review please if you can. Constructed criticism is welcomed along with any questions. Grammer, spelling, unclarity? Sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. The chapters are just starting. I will try to put a twist here and there but for now it is pretty generic, sorry. 


	4. The Setback

**Author's Note**: Yeahh! Another chapter done. I almost forgot to thank all my reviewers. And to **Fallon**, I will try to get someone to edit my story. If anyone would like to volunteer, it will be most appreciated. **Queen of the Storms**, thanks for reviewing and giving me some hints. I do agree that Kagome should be a bit more brave and I will try not to make her so weak. It pisses me off when they make her helpless. To everyone else, thanks for the reviews and sorry that I didn't say my thanks before. Now, to the story. . .any screw ups with grammar, tenses, spelling? Wel I am sorry in advance. Constructive Criticism is great! The whole `heaven` type scenario was taken from a book I read, _The Lovely Bones,_ good book. So credit to it for helping with me with that scene. So on to the story! 

**Disclaimer: **Read the first chapter. 

**Chapter Four: The Setback**

_"The most satisfying thing in life is to have been able to give a large part of one's self to others."   
- Pierre Teilhard de Chardin _

_What the hell was going on? _The hanyou looked around but it looked exactly like the Sacred Tree on Earth. Everything was pretty much the same with the grass and the old Bone Eater's Well. Inuyasha rubbed his eyes but the illusion never faltered as he tried think about this phenomenon. 

"They gave me another chance." The demon said a bit too confidently but than another voice intervened. 

"No Inuyasha. We thought it best that you would like to be around a familiar place. I saw how much you like the Goshiboko Tree." 

The woman appeared as she touched the tree and looked to the leaves than turned her attention to the half-demon. 

"M-Mother." Inuyasha babbled. 

The woman let out a laugh as she walked over to her son enveloping him into a hug. Inuyasha closed his eyes as childhood memories resurfaced and for once, he wasn't the macho demon he pretended to be. He was a mere child embraced by the one person who understanded him the most. Though his mother was beautiful with black, silky hair that went below her waist. Her eyes quite unusual for a human was the color of the clear sky. She wore the same thing he remembered she wore, her favorite kimono that was pink and it seemed longer than he remembered. Printed around the sleeves and the front were flowers. Inuyasha pulled back relunctantly and just looked at her, never knowing how short she was than again he was only a child when she passed away. 

"Inuyasha I watched you down on Earth." 

Inuyasha faced cringed a bit at the thought of his mother watching over him all this time. 

"Don't worry," letting out a little laugh, "I see you were in love twice. I see how that demon deceived first off and I wanted to get him." Inuyasha was bit taken back by his mother's sudden spurt of anger. "But you were released and learned to love another. I am glad. Fate took you away far too soon." As she got closer and touched his cheek. 

"I-" 

"I wanted grandkids even if I didn't see them in person. I can watch them here." Finally Inuyasha comprehended this all and stared at his mother. "Wait, I can watch Kagome here." Pointing to the area around them. 

"Sure! They have something niced plan for Kagome." 

Inuyasha gave his mother a quizzical look and than it seemed like the earth split and down below was Kagome on a nice bed. Bed? She seemed to be pondering something. "Where is she?" He asked without looking up. 

"She is staying with Sesshoumaru." 

"SESSHOUMARU!" He shouted as his temper flared and so his mother had to come to his side and grabbed his gently around the wrist. 

"Inuyoukai tradition. But don't worry about her, she is in good hands." 

"But-but he talked about bad about you and me. How can you defend him?" Inuyasha said with such fury. Sesshoumaru called them a disgrace, his mother a whore. But his mother was still sticking up for his half-brother. 

"I understand why he is like this, Inuyasha. I still see him as my son. Why don't you see what Kagome is doing. . .watch her if you will." So the half-demon looked on from the skies above at his love. 

* 

It's been almost three weeks and I am still alive. Sesshoumaru doesn't talk to me to much but it doesn't really matter Rin is the one that keeps me company. The little girl seems to idolize the Lord of the Western Lands with tales of how he saved her from wolves and that he took her in. Almost like I did to Shippou, I guess Sesshoumaru and I have something in common. But why would Sesshoumaru, the cold hearted Lord of theWestern Lands, help a young girl from a pack of wolves? He always comes to take Tetsusaiga from Inuyasha and when I first met him, he tried to kill me. The whole melting the skulls with his poison claws wasn't on accident. So am I and Rin mixing up the same demon? Sesshoumaru is as complicated as Inuyasha except atleast Sesshoumaru isn't in love with a woman that use to be alive. 

"Inuyasha." 

I tried not to think about him that much and succeeded with Rin being so enthusiticate and always having something to, if is tag or hide and go seek. That little girl is full of energy and she loves to poke fun at Jaken though the ugly toad deserves it. Should I feel guilty that I haven't mourned over him more? I've been trying to push the memory of Naraku and the slaying of my mate but it still pops up in my dreams. I see Sesshoumaru all the time and the golden eyes and silver hair still remind me of the hanyou. I still cry but I've been strong for Inuyasha. 

"Not like his brother is anything like him. That pompous idiot never talks and when he walks past me, I tried to be polite and say hi and you know what he does. He ignores me." 

Talking to yourself is not good Kagome and not healthy. Three weeks since I came here and lost Inuyasha and I still miss his tough love. The way he always jumped into things without thinking and the way he says he'd protect me. But I was also the reason for your demise. I should of tried not to let Naraku control me with his magic and I should of warned you. 

Out of frustration, Kagome pounded on the bed she was sitting on and grabbed the sheets. Her knuckles turning white as she tried not to cry, not to think of his face when he looked at her with such hurt. She has been mulling her the past events a bit too much every night some of the nightlight that was produced by only half of the moon hung in the sky. It looked like someone took a big chunk of it and then just hung it there to light the night sky. Tommorrow was the day that the adventure would begin but with a new person. The miko climbed out of her bed and wandered over to the balcony looking to the moon and all its glory. A slight wind pushed through as her raven tresses swayed with the oncoming wind. So Kagome closed her eyes and tried to let everything sink in that she tried to ignore. Inuyasha would never come back no matter how hard she wished. That she was stuck here with a arrogant, dog-demon that wouldn't even talk to her. But with all that, she is taking care of a little girl that is full of energy almost like having a little girl of her own. 

Sleep finally taking a toll of her, the girl from the future turned back and headed back to bed. Tommorrow will be a whole new experience with someone she barely knew. Climbing into the bed and pulling the sheets and blankets on her, Kagome claimed sleep she so dearly needed and for once had a dreamless sleep. * "Miss, miss." A young human maid started to shake Kagome's shoulder trying to wake her from her slumber. But it was too no avail as the young lady turned over to the other side. The maid was a bit nervous as she still tried to shake the guest awake but she just didn't seem to wake up. The servant sure didn't want the Lord to come since he specifically told her to come wake the miko. The Lord was tough with strict rules and a icy expression and the way he looked at you just scared her to death. 

"Miss wake up."   


The girl finally awoke from her sleep and opened her eyes to see another human. _For despising humans, he sure has a lot of them as housekeepers. Then again, humans are below him. _As she rubbed the rest of sleep out of her eyes and sat up on the bed. The maid had a bit of urgency and impatience on her face as Kagome brought the sheets to cover herself. Though it was another woman, Kagome felt a bit self-conscious. 

"The Lord wants to see you. The little girl is sick and he says that your miko powers might cure her." The maid said before rushing from her side and hurying out the door. 

Kagome took no time as got out of bed and put on a yukata wondering of all the bad things that could of happened to the little girl. In no time, she was at the little girl's room and opened the door to see Jaken fussing about being there and so close to the child and Sesshoumaru, stoic face, next to the toad servant. Some help was assisted as food was brought to the little girl and as Kagome got closer everyone became quiet. Rin was covered with little red dots but the little girl wasn't awake it seemed she was still getting some rest. Kagome was roused from her thoughts by a familiar, cold voice. 

"What is wrong with her miko?" Kagome rolled her eyes and didn't take a glance to Sesshoumaru just focusing on the sleeping girl. 

"She has the chicken pox it very common where I come from. .." Kagome caught herself before she blurted out her secret. _Not like I am going back anyways._

Pushing out all those troublesome thoughts she asked the servants for a cold wet rags, some cold water as wel, and a couple other dry rags. Taking another look at the young girl, Kagome examined all the spots and gave a small smile. Getting up from her spot, Kagome disappeared for a minute and came back with a pink bottle and thanked the servants around for their help. Sitting back at her spot by Rin, Kagome took an extra rag and dabbed it with a the pink Calamine Lotion. Before it was put on the girl a clawed hand grabbed her wrist. 

"What potion are putting on her?" Sesshoumaru hissed at the miko. 

"It won't do any harm. I am here to help Rin." Kagome coolly replied back for once being the calm one. 

Rin fussed a bit and then rolled to her side, her face still a bit red as she whimpered. Sesshomaru on the other hand already was having a huge battle with himself as he let go on the girl's arm but never stepped back. Observing the woman-child as she dabbed the `potion` on the girl on her arms, legs, and stomach though he didn't trust her. Not with Rin. 

_Ah, but you could finally get rid of the young girl and then kill the miko. Why do you keep this child around here? _The Lord of the Western Lands turned his back to the girl and miko heading out to observe his lands and take care of any important official business needed. Though the conflict never seemed to waver, _She is useless to me. She is hyperactive, energetic, and slows me down when walking. She is no use to me. But I can't. _Almost like the devil and angel on each shoulder another voice arose, _is it because she was the only one who didn't fear you? She possesses the child you never were. _Already out of the room, Sesshoumaru stopped for only a second to take another look to the child as he started down the long hallway, Jaken following behind. 

"My Lord, don't forget your lowly servant." 

"Go fetch breakfast for the wench and then watch over Rin." Sesshoumaru stated coolly getting back his composure. 

"But-" Only a simple glare shut the toad up as he ran down the hall and disappeared. 

What what that about? Kagome wondered first he is suppose to be this cold youkai but he questioned me about hurting the little girl. How long has she been with him? Still taking care of Rin as the little girl opened one eye and gave a waek smile. Brushing some black strands from the Rin's sweaty forehead, the small child just closed her eyes and fell back to sleep. But Kagome still had some many questions that were unanswered. Was that for real? Did I just see concern marred Sesshoumaru's face with Rin being sick? No, but his golden eyes were just so. . .sad? Still very confused and frustrated with so many questions and no answers, Kagome decided to find some out. Making sure Rin was really asleep, Kagome stepped out of the doorway and was surprised to see Sesshoumaru still around. Jogging a bit, she caught up with him in no time, though he walked pretty fast. 

"She really admires you." 

Sesshoumaru didn't even grace her with a look or that she was there but Kagome continued. Inuyasha did this anyways, she was use to it. 

"Maybe you should show her more affection." 

An audible growl escaped his throat as he turned to face her his action quick and precise, those golden orbs staring at her fiercely. For a second, Kagome heart thudded in her chest as his stare bore down on her. 

"Don't tell me how to deal with her bitch. Your only a guest, this is not permanent. Keep your suggestions to yourself." Each word like a jab to her side though he looked at her emotionlessly only those amber eyes told of his fury. 

For once, Kagome took in his beauty that he possessed, the golden eyes that were similar to her former love but were much different. Inuyasha's eyes told of his sorrow of his good-heart but Sesshoumaru it was blank nothing was deeper. Eyes can tell you about the whole person and nothing was shown, nothing. How can someone be so soulless? A silver piece of hair caught her eyes as she kept looking him over, the crescent moon and the stripes on his cheek. His skin untouched by any blemishes but whoever heard of a demon with a pimple? Kagome's hand moved from her side to his face unconsciously as she about to touch his cheek but stopped. What was she doing? 

"I-I'm sorry." Out of habit, she gave him a shove with her hand and tried to not look him in the eyes. 

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was just as confused only reading her by what emotion passed those cinnamon colored eyes. Only for a second, sympathy passed. But what did she have to be sympathetic for? Sesshoumaru hated pity though any form. Demons pitied him when his mother died when the Lords from different Lands came to gave there regret. But it was only for politics to find out what was his father doing? What was happening in the Western Lands? Maybe even to sign a treaty or two when he was "sad." That was a laugh. Cutting off any other thoughts, he was surprised by the shove though it didn't make him move an inch and how she turned away. This girl was much more complicated and interesting than she seemed but he already knew that. _Did I just compliment her?_ The girl was playing with his mind with her powers, first in the dojo and now. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. So started to walk away, not acknowledging once again. 

"You really care about her?" Kagome found her voice and noticed that he was leaving again. 

Though he didn't answer. 

"Maybe your not as coldless as you put on." 

Still no response. 

Before he disappeared down the hall, he said loud enough for her to hear, "We are not leaving tommorrow." 

Kagome heard but was too preoccupied in her thoughts as she disappeared in Rin's room. 


	5. Author

Hey.  
  
I have to say that both `Catch A Falling Star` and `A Second Try` will be coming out with new chapters sooner or later. I've just been having a big mental block on where both are going. I am not sure where the plot is taking me and it seems to me that I've been running around in circles when it came to the whole when Sesshoumaru & Kagome seem to finally see that there is something between them. So please bare with me it may take a long time. Any ideas or suggestions would be must appreciated. I might need a lot of sugar to pull off another chapter of each of these, I don't know. Thanks for the wait and understanding.   
  
Thanks again,  
  
kandykid 


End file.
